


In Sight

by Senket



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru sees Seishirou for the first time in nine years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sight

There was nothing he could do but stare.

Nine years ago, Seishirou had killed his sister and broken his heart. Only he hadn't broken his heart so much as thoroughly decimating it, crushing it in blood-soaked hands until it was a crumble of dust, drifting away in the wind. He left a thick and heavy chain in its place, forever tetering the aching boy to him.

And now here they were again- together, connected, the chain jerking towards Seishirou violently, wanting to coil itself in the man's belly and out of this broken little boy's hollow chest.

"Subaru-kun. It's been a while." A curl of smoke rose past dark glasses, a single milk-white eye gleaming over their rim.

"Yes. A while."

There was nothing he could do but stare.


End file.
